Max by Fang
by DarkEyedPirateGirl
Summary: Its the Maximum Ride series from Fangs point of view, or at least what i believe he was thinking. Staying as close to the original story as possible just as Fang sees it. Please read! Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I've been having this idea for a while now and so I'm finally doing it! That's right! I'm finally doin Maximum Ride from Fangs point of view! (confetti and fireworks explode!) Lol so I know its not very original, but this is what I think was going through Fangs head during the adventures of the flock. I do not own Maximum Ride (cries), well I hope y'all like it! Please read and review!**

"HUUUH!!!!"

Fang looked over at the wall that he shared with Max when he heard the gasp.

_Hm ,_he thought, _she probably had the escape dream again._

He turned his head back its previous position of staring at the ceiling.

I heard Max shuffle into the kitchen, probably to dig through the fridge to find some breakfast.

I got up out of bed myself and threw some clothes on before walking down the hall towards the kitchen where some of the flock already were.

"What's for breakfast?" I heard Gazzy say. "Um, it's a surprise," Max said back. I smirked, she probably had no idea what we were going to do for breakfast today. "I'll pour juice," Gazzy said with a smile. He was a sweet kid. Him and Angel, his little sister, both. Iggy then slouched into the room and fell onto the couch with pinpoint accuracy.

_How on earth does he do that?_ I wonder. Max, trying to be cheerful, says, "Hey, Ig, rise and shine." Iggy being Iggy of course replies, "Bite me." "Fine," Max says, "Miss breakfast."

I walked out of the hallway and into the kitchen.

Max was digging through the fridge when she suddenly spun around and glared at me. "Will you _quit_ that?" "Quit what?" I ask calmly, "Breathing?" She rolled her eyes, "You know what." _I did?_

Grunting, Iggy righted himself and made his way over to the breakfast island. "I'll make eggs." He announced. Max just rolled her eyes again and stepped back. I always wondered if it bothered her that a _blind_ guy six months younger than her could cook better than her. Well, better than any of us really. Then again Max has never really been much of a fembot.

"Fang?" Max said. I looked at her. "You set the table." She then walked away, and I mock saluted to her back, Gazzy snickering. She probably went to go wake up Angel and Nudge. Shame. Once Nudge was awake there wouldn't be any more of the quiet that I had been savoring. _Oh well, _I busied myself with setting the table like Drill Sergant Max had ordered me to.

"Hey man," Iggy called over to me, "Should I do scrambled or fried?" he said with a hint of smugness.

I rolled my eyes. It was just like Iggy to use a harmless question to brag about him being a better cook than the rest of us even though he couldn't see and we all had raptor vision. Even the Great Max couldn't make much more than toast.

"Scrambled," I said, "way better." Iggy smirked and started cooking the eggs in a giant pan the size of about half a trashcan. He would probably have to cook three or four batches of the stuff so we could all eat as much as we wanted.

I finished setting the table and crashed onto the couch.

"Get your butt to the table." Max snapped at me a couple minutes later, entering the kitchen carrying Angel with Nudge shuffling behind, still dead to the world.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, walking over to the table to eat the mountain of eggs that Iggy had placed on the table.

**Okay y'all, how'd y'all like it?! Remember this is just what **_**I**_** think was going through Fangs head at the time so don't yell at me if you think its wrong. Sorry it was so short but it needed to end at a certain spot so it just happened to be short. Please click that pretty little green button over there and review cuz reviews means happy author and happy author means faster updates. I warn you however, I put out all flames with a fire extinguisher. I hope y'all like it! Ja!**

**Warrior Goddess of Flames**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright y'all, I'm glad to see that you're still with me! (does happy dance) by the way I meant to put in the authors note in the before chapter that fried eggs are way better than scrambled LOL! (is being totally random) Aaaaaanyway, I don't own Maximum Ride cuz those stupid evil flying monkeys stole it from me and gave it to James Patterson, (weeps uncontrollably) YOU DAMN EVIL FLYING MONKEYS!!!!! WHY MUST YOU TAKE AWAY EVERYTHING I HOLD DEAR!?!? (Leapingspirit stares like I'm crazy) I AM NOT CRAZY!!!!! THE MONKEYS TOOK MAX!!!! (is given shot with long needle and lead away by men in white coats to padded room in a strait jacket) Please read and review!**

We were sitting at the table when Angel scooped up a forkful of scrambled eggs, saying firmly, "I want to go pick strawberries today," she shoveled the eggs into her mouth, and then continued, "They're ripe now."

"Okay, Angel," Gazzy said, "I'll go with you," then he let rip one of his many unfortunate occurrences and giggled.

"Oh, jeez, Gazzy," Max said disapprovingly.

"Gas....mask!" Iggy choked out, grabbing his throat like an idiot and pretending to asphyxiate.

"I'm _done," _I say, getting up quickly and taking my plate to the sink.

"Sorry," Gazzy says, but you can tell it was an automatic response since he just kept on eating.

"Yeah, Angel," said Nudge, glaring at Gazzy, "I think the _fresh air _would do us all good. I'll go too."

"We'll all go," Max said, her face going a little green at the smell that was by now filling the entire room.

We all went in the end, if for no other reason to get out of the house as it aired out from Gazzy's "episode".

Outside, it was beautiful, clear and cloudless, with the first real heat of May. We carried buckets and baskets as Angel led us to a huge patch of wild strawberries. She was holding Max's hand, making Max look somewhat girly for once.

"If you make cake," she said happily, "I can make strawberry shortcakes."

"Yeah, that'll be the day, when Max makes a cake," I heard Iggy's voice say. _Will he ever let go of the fact that he's so much better than us at cooking? _"I'll make it, Angel."

Max whirled around, angry. "Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed. "Okay, I'm not a fabulous cook. But I can still kick your butt, and don't you forget it!"

I turned around to see Iggy laughing and holding up his hands in denial. Nudge was obviously trying not to laugh and even I was grinning. The Gasman was looking.....mischievous. There really was no other word for it.

"What that _you_?" Max asked Gazzy exasperatedly.

He grinned and just shrugged, trying not to look too pleased with himself. The Gasman had been around three-ish when we had found out that he could mimic just about any sound or voice. I'd stopped counting how many times Iggy and I had almost gotten into fist fights because of him saying stuff in our voices. It was a dark gift, and he wielded it happily. It was just another weird ability, most of us had them. They always made life more interesting, that's for sure.

All of a sudden, Angel froze and screamed.

Startled, we all stared at her, and in the next moment, men with wolfish muzzles, enormous teeth, and reddish glinting eyes dropped out of the sky like rocks. Erasers! They had found us! This wasn't another one of Max's dreams. This was a living nightmare.

**Well what do y'all think of that chapter? Thanks so much for sticking with me this far. Please review by pressing that lonely little green button over there. Ja!**

**Warrior Goddess of Flames**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am on a role! 2 chapters in one night woohoo! Lets go! Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnyyyy way, hope y'all like that chapter and bring on the next one! I don't own Max im just having fun posting what I think Fang is thinking. Please read and review.**

We didn't think. We couldn't. Jeb had trained us not to think, just to act. I ran at an Eraser and started punching him and out of the corner my eye, I saw Max dispatch one with a roundhouse kick. I smirked. Then an Eraser punched her and her head snapped back. I was about to go help her when to more idiot ganged up on me and I went down.

I had seen that Iggy was still upright—barely—with a swollen eye and with a shock, I saw the Gasman laying on the ground out cold.

This sight gave me a surge of strength to shove away the Erasers on top of me.

I then saw Max lunge for Gazzy before being grabbed again by two Erasers pinning her arms behind her back, while another punched her in the stomach and she doubled over.

I shouted, "No!", but I doubt that anyone heard me. I heard Angel screaming and Nudge crying and I turned around and assessed the predicament.

As weird mutant kids, we're much stronger than regular grown-ups. But Erasers aren't human, and they also outnumbered us by at least five to one.

I glanced at Max to see her stagger to her feet, bloodlust in her eyes. I would never admit it, but she was slightly scary when she was like this, in full KILL mode. Then my attention was diverted by Nudge's screams and I turned around to see her crash into a tree via Erasers throwing her and she lay crumpled among the pine needles.

All of a sudden, Angel screamed, "Max!" She was high-pitched and sounded terrified and both Max and I spun around.

An Eraser had grabbed her by the arms and we raced forward, only to be blocked by an Eraser catching me around the midsection and slamming me to the ground, along with Max being pinned by two others. The biggest one cuffed her on the cheek.

I stared uncomprehendingly as three other Erasers stuffed Angel into a sack. She was crying and screaming, and then one of them hit her.

I struggled against the Eraser on my chest, but he wouldn't budge.

I could hear Max swearing at the Eraser that had hit her. "Get _off _me, you stupid monster---" she choked out before he hit her again.

"_Max,_" the thing said, smiling, "Good to see you again, you look like crap. You always acted so much better than everyone else, so this cheers me up."

"Who are you?" she gasped, and I began to get a cold feeling in the pit of my stomach.

The Eraser grinned, showing off a display of long sharp teeth, "You don't recognize me?" he said, "I guess I've grown some."

I almost gasped. _Ari._

"Ari," Max whispered, and he laughed like a lunatic. Then he stood up and I saw his huge black boot smash into Max's head.

I struggled even harder but the Eraser on top of me smashed his fist into my stomach and everything went black.

Just one thought stayed in my head: Ari was Jeb's son. They'd made him into a thoughtless monster. An Eraser. He was only seven years old.

**I know that the chapters are annoyingly short but im trying to follow the chapters of the book so don't blame me blame James Patterson for making weird yet awesome chapters. I hope y'all liked it. Please review. Ja!**

**Warrior Goddess of Flames**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update but I've recently been grounded off the computer. I'm actually sneaking it now. So I hope you guys appreciate the risk I'm taking right now to deliver Fangs thoughts to y'all via moi. I don't own Maximum Ride just Fangs thoughts lol. Please read and review.**

_NonononononoNO! This can't be happening!_

Gazzy and I were leaning over Max, who had blacked out when Ari had kicked her in the head.

_Ari....._ I growled in my head. If I ever saw him again he would pay for this.

Even though my face remained expressionless like always, my thoughts were a whirling maelstrom of chaos. Angel had just been kidnapped by _Erasers,_ and right now it looked like Max was out cold.

_Please be okay, please God be okay._

"Max?" The Gasman sounded very young and more afraid then I had heard in a long time. Max let out a low, horrible moan and I leaned down even more, a concerned look on my face which hurt since my face felt like one big bruise.

"I'm okay," she croaked, which almost made me sigh in relief. Max tried to sit up and asked, "Where's Angel?" her voice strained.

Her brown eyes met mine, "She's gone." I said, "They took her."

Max looked like she might faint again. I didn't blame her. I myself was remembering watching Erasers in the half-light. The whitecoats had just released a bunch of chimpanzees onto the School grounds and let new Erasers loose on them to teach them how to hunt. The sounds of the chimpanzees shrieking in terror and pain would never leave my memory.

_And they had Angel._

I focused on Max again and her face had filled with a rage that scared me. I knew what she was thinking: why take a little kid? Why not take her? It was written clearly on her face.

Shakily, Max got to her feet. She looked dizzy and leaned against me weakly.

"We've got to get her," she said urgently, fighting to stay upright. "We've got to get her before they---" Her eyes were filled with horror, probably thinking about what would happen to Angel.

"Check in, guys---are you up for a chase?" Max examined the four of us. We looked bad, like we had just been, well, attacked by wolves.

"Yes," Nudge said, her voice thick with tears.

"I'm up," said Iggy, his words slurred from a split lip.

The Gasman nodded solemnly.

All of a sudden Max looked like she was going to burst into tears. She wiped them away with the back of her hand and I saw the fury come back into her eyes.

Just then Iggy cocked his head slightly to the side. A sign for us all to shut up and listen carefully. Then we heard it: a faint engine noise.

"_There!"_ Iggy cried, pointing through the trees.

The five of us ran stiffly and clumsily toward the sound. About a hundred yards through the woods brought us to a sudden drop-off maybe fifty feet above some old logging road. Then we all saw it: a big black Humvee, covered with dust and mud, speeding over the unpaved road. My heart was crashing through my chest.

_Angel was in there._

On her way to a place where you wished for death.

No way in Hell.

"Let's get her!" Max yelled, backing up about ten feet. We all got out of her way as she ran towards the edge and jumped into space.

Just as she fell out of sight, the rest of us went after her, leaping off of the cliff into oblivion. We unfurled our wings and caught the wind, feeling it coast through our feathers.

We began to fly.

**How did y'all like that? I had fun writing that chapter, don't ask me why I just did. Please read and review but remember that flames and flamers will be doused thoroughly in flame retardant foam. Ja!**

**Warrior Goddess of Flames**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peoples!!!!!!! I apologize a thousand times for my absence but I have been banned from the computer for the past month. CURSE YOU EVIL BIOLOGY AND ALGEBRA!!!! WHY DID YOU FAIL ME!?!? Ahem.... anyway now im doing my best to make up lost time. I do not own Max or Fang that honor belongs to James Patterson. Please read and review.**

Sometimes our nightmares are hard to tell apart from real life. My friends and I actually did used to live in a horrible level of Hell called the School. We were made by scientists, whitecoats, who somehow grafted avian DNA onto our human genes. Jeb had been a whitecoat, but he'd felt sorry for us, had compassion, and helped us run away from that evil place.

We were bird kids, a flock of six. And the Erasers, which were half wolf half human, want to kill us. Now they had our six-year-old Angel.

I stroked hard up and down, feeling my shoulder muscles working to move my close to fifteen-foot wingspan.

We banked sharply right, heading strait after the Humvee. We were haphazardly lined up, Max in the front, then Nudge, Iggy, the Gasman, and lastly me. In tight formation, we swerved down toward the car. I snagged a dead branch off a tree, and dropped straight down and smashed it with all of my genetically enhanced might against the Humvee's front windshield.

The vehicle swerved and a window rolled down. A gun barrel poked out at me and I moved fast. Around us, trees started popping with bullets. The smell of hot metal and gun smoke filled the air. I saw Max loop back into the tree line but stayed close, tracking the car. I smashed the windshield again and bullets shot out from several windows, one almost clipping my wing. I wisely surged away after that. I would be no good to Angel if I couldn't fly to help save her.

"Angel!" I heard Max scream. "We're here! We're coming for you!" I could hear the desperation in Max's voice. As determined as she was to get Angel back, at this point she was wondering if she even could.

I looked ahead and saw a clearing about two hundred yards away. "Up ahead," I called out to the others. Even with our rapter vision, we could barely make out the greenish outline of a chopper. The Humvee was bouncing heavily over the pot-holed road. Max's eyes met mine and I nodded. Our chance to get Angel was when they moved her from the car to the chopper.

But it all happened so fast. The Humvee braked awkwardly, sliding around in the mud. The door burst open, and an Eraser jumped out. I dropped on him, the recoiled in pain, my arm dripping blood. That bastard had shot me! The Eraser sped toward the chopper, throwing himself through the open hatch. A second Eraser, showing his huge yellow canines, leaped from the car and hurled something into the air. Shouting, Nudge grabbed Iggy's hand and they pulled backward fast as a grenade exploded in front of them, spewing chunks of metal and tree everywhere.

The chopper's blade started picking up speed, and I saw Max shoot out from behind the trees. In the split second that I saw her face, I was terrified. Her face was murder. She wasn't going to let them take Angel even if it killed her.

Ari jumped out of the car, carrying the sack with Angel in it.

Max tore after the chopper. I saw Ari throw Angel's sack through the open door. He jumped in behind, a pretty good athlete himself, though no match for a bloodthirsty Max.

Max roared, yes _roared_, in anger and sprang up and caught hold of the chopper's landing skid right as it took off.

I hoped she had pulled her wings in, because the downdraft that thing was making could have snapped them in half.

Pulling myself into a sitting position, holding my wounded arm, I watched with my rapter vision as Max _let go _of the rail and plummeted to Earth, right as Angel's head shook free of the sack.

Angel flying to her death. And Max possibly falling to hers. I almost had a heart attack right there.

**Hey yall how was that? I hope you liked it. Please review.**

**Warrior Goddess of Flames**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey yall whats up? I hope yall will forgive me for not updating more but my computer hates me and wont let me on the internet most of the time. Sorry. I don't own Max or Fang. Please read and review.**

We all have really good vision-raptor vision. Therefore we had the horrible ability to watch the helicopter take Angel away from us for much longer than other people could. Max made a choking noise, looking like she was about to cry. I could understand. Max had raised Angel since she was a baby with barely developed wings. So had I, but Max so much more. She looked like she was in pain.

"_They have my sister!" _the Gasman howled, throwing himself down onto the ground. This must be so hard for him. He always tried so hard to be strong, but he was only eight, and he'd just had to watch his sister get kidnapped by the hounds of hell. He pounded the dirt with his small fists, and I knelt down by him, and gently put my arm around his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," I whispered, trying to comfort Gazzy. He sniffled but didn't answer.

"Max, what are we gonna do?" Nudge's eyes were brimming with tears. She was bruised and bloody, her hands clenching and unclenching nervously. "They have _Angel_."

Suddenly Max pushed off of the ground, wings out, taking off before the rest of us could even blink. We just stared at each other for a few moments then we got up and flew after her, me in the lead.

As we came upon her, she was 175 feet in the air punching a Douglas fir, yelling, "Angel! Angel!", over and over again. Then Max did the most unMax like thing I've ever seen.

She burst out crying, yes _crying._

"Um, come on guys," I said, looking around at the others. The others, even Iggy who could hear Max clearly, were watching Max crying. "Come _on,_ guys. Lets give Max her privacy." Nudge snapped out of it first and said shakily, "C-come on Gaz...Ig...lets go."

We left and made our way back to the house.

We walked into the kitchen a little before Max arrived and all of our eyes immediately locked on to Angel's breakfast plate that had been left on the kitchen table.

Iggy howled and swept his hand across the counter, launching a mug into the air which smacked into the side of my head at about 20 miles per hour.

"Watch it, idiot!" I yelled at Iggy angrily. Then I realized what I had said and, clenching my teeth, rolled my eyes at Max in frustration.

_Max._ Tears were streaming down her cheeks, probably stinging the multiple cuts on her face. Moving jerkily, she got the first aid kit and started cleaning the Gasmans injuries. We were pretty messed up. Nudges cheek was bleeding from a piece of burning shrapnel from that stupid grenade. She was curled up on the couch crying not speaking to anyone. A first. And Iggy was just pretty bloodied up in general. We were all probably wondering the same thing. _How did this happen? _Sure we were strong and fierce but at the end of the day we were just kids. We aren't infalable.

"_You _watch it!" Iggy shouted back at me. "What _happened?_ I mean, you guys can _see, _cant you? Why couldn't you get Angel?"

"They had a chopper!" yelled Gazzy, squirming away from Max. "And guns! We're not _bulletproof!"_

"Guys! Guys!" Max yelled, trying to calm them down before a fight started. "We're all upset. But _we're_ not the enemy! _They're_ the enemy." She put another Band-Aid on the Gasman and started to pace. "Just—be quiet for a minute so I can think."

I looked around the kitchen. It was a mess. It looked like it belonged to a family of hygiene-challenged jackals. That wasn't important right now though. What was important was figuring out how we were gonna get Angel back and knowing Max she would come up with a plan if it killed her. I hope it doesn't.

Iggy moved over to the couch, almost sitting on Nudge who let out a tiny squeak. Then she scooted to one side and put her head on Iggys shoulder as he started stroking her hair.

"Take deep breaths." I heard Gazzy say to Max. Normally she would tell him off for insinuating that she wasn't perfectly okay but now she looked like she was about to burst into tears all over again.

I watched Max as I opend up a can of ravioli and tried to eat it with a majorly bandaged hand.

"You know, if they just wanted to kill her, or kill all of us, they could have," Nudge said shakily, "They had _guns. _They wanted Angel alive for some reason. And they didn't care if we were alive or not." _Nudge,_ I thought_,you are not helping._ "I mean, they didn't go out of their way to make sure we were dead, is what I'm saying. So that makes me think we have time to go after Angel again."

"But they were in a chopper," the Gasman said. "They're way gone. They could be anywhere." His lower lip trembled, and he clenched his teeth. "Like, China or something."

Max walked over to him and ruffled his blonde hair. "I don't think they took her to China, Gazzy."

"We know where they took her." My words dropped like stones in the silence. I scraped the bottom of the ravioli can.

"Where's that?" Iggy asked, raising his head. His normally pale blue eyes were bloodshot with the tears he refused to shed.

"The School," Max and I said together.

That went over as well as you can imagine.

**Hey guys I know its been forever and a day since I updated but a lot of stuff has been going on plus im just lazy as hell. Please review.**

**Warrior Goddess of Flames**


End file.
